Lost
by johntb5
Summary: Virgil was lost to the family at a young age and became a prostitute but what happens when his next trick is one of the family. JeffVirgil...you are warned
1. Chapter 1

thunderbirds do not belong to me and never will. this story contains prostitution so if your against that please dont read. other then that please enjoy.

* * *

He never would have thought it would have gotten to this point. He knew he was adopted but the kind people who have taken care of him for almost his entire life were dead. They were killed by a drunk driver a month ago. 

A few problems arouse when it happened. The first was that he was never put on the will and had nothing to live off of which lead to the second, Virgil Johnson was a prostitute. He was shot onto the streets when the rest of the family didn't want to take him in and he was found by a guy named Ron who became his pimp. It wasn't to bad though, he was supplied with a place to live though he did have a roommate who was nice and all he had to do was wait for a phone call for his next trick of the night while he hunted for other jobs to get some extra money because he only got less then half of the money he makes.

Groaning I open the door to the apartment and almost collide with Andy who was making his way out. "hey Andy.. got someone tonight?"

"yeah.. this should be quick tonight though for me so ill see you later." he says as he grabs his keys from behind my head.

"alright.. If I have left overs ill leave it in the fridge for you." I hand him his jacket.

"cool man." he kisses me on the forehead. "if you get one tonight be safe."

"always." smiling I close the door after he heads out.

Getting my jacket off I go into the kitchen and make a quick chicken salad and sit on the couch in the living room and look over my applications spread out over the coffee table. Sighing I run my fingers through my hair for a bit and find the sore spot that a trick ran his nails to hard across my head.

Putting my bowl down I sit back with a blank form to a music store and start filling it out when my cell phone rings. Pulling it out of my pocket I look at the number and answer it.

"hey Ron."

"hey kid.. I only have one for you tonight because the guy paid in full so treat him like a king." I hear him pushing keys on the computer in front of him.

I laugh softly "don't I always…"

"cute Virgil. He's going to be at the town bay hotel room 386..there will be a key waiting for you at the desk and you will have an hour to get ready once you are there. A list of request will be with the key. Be there by 7 and good luck and be safe. Tony will be your safe guard and is in room 389 if you need help for any reason."

"thanks Ron.. ill call in the morning." I hang up and head into the bathroom for a hot shower.

After spending about a half hour getting ready I start my long walk to the hotel with my over night bag knowing I might have to shower again when I get there. I pass by some strange people and some nice people but I was just happy to be walking into the lobby of one of the most prestige hotels in the city. Only being here one other time I have a general idea of the place so that helped my nerves calm some. That was one thing I always hated was going to a place I never been in to meet a trick.

Stopping at the desk he told him he was here to see Mr. Doe and he was handed a key with an envelope. Feeling the weight of the envelope he hoped it was his part of the pay but he wouldn't know until he was in the room where he would be safe to open it. Getting in the elevator Virgil when up to the third floor and started down the hall looking for the right room.

Getting to room 386 he slid the card key through the scanner and walked through the unlocked door. Turning on the lights he dropped his bag as he looked around in shock. This was no regular room it was better, it was the largest suite in the entire building.

Smiling he took his bag into the bedroom and sat on the bed so he can open the envelope. Looking in he saw a mass of silk. Frowning he pulls it out and was surprised to find four long strips and a shorter one in a beautiful green color. Finding a piece of paper he unfolds it and reads that he's to soak in the tub with a bath soap provided and once clean to tie the short silk strip around his neck and the longer ones around his ankles and wrist all to be worn with comfort and to be laying on the bed spread eagle.

Thinking this is one of the odder request he has gotten he still had no arguments about it. Getting his bag he pulled out a few things and noticed he had quite a bit of time before his trick was to arrive. Heading into the huge bathroom he looked on the edge of the tub and found a milk bath soap that was really good for the skin and great with hot water to help with muscles. With a soft purr Virgil strips naked and fills the tub up with hot water while adding the bath soap.

Getting in with a loud comforting sigh Virgil relaxes into water and closes his eyes letting the water and soap work its magic on his body. Sine he never really gets this kind of treatment he's going to take everything he can from this and not seem to needy. He just hopes his trick is a nice man at least. Grabbing his cell phone from his pocket he sets his alarm and closes his eyes again and falls asleep while soaking.

Soaking for most of the hour his alarm goes off and with a soft yawn Virgil shuts it off and moves his phone away from the tub before he drains the water and grabs a towel and drying off. Picking his things up he head to the sink so he can brush his teeth and fix his hair some. Afterwards he grabs the short strip of silk and lightly ties it around his neck and then tie the other four on him. Looking in the mirror he thinks he looks kind of sexy with silk.

Going to the bedroom I lay on the bed and moan at how soft it is and spread out the way my trick requested. hearing the main door I know its time and I shift around in anticipation on what's to happen. I look to the door of the bedroom when it opens and in the doorway of the room stood a man who is built strong and yet really doesn't show his age but for some grey in his hair. I smile at him and he smiles back as he comes into the room and sets his bag next to mine.

I watch him strip and im surprised by the build he has and I start getting hard with every bit of skin that is shown to me. Trying to stay still as he moves over me since I want to wrap his arms around me I lick my lips.

"so sweet one what is your name" he asked as he kisses my collar bone lightly.

"Virgil, and yours kind sir." I lean my head back for him to give more room to my neck.

"Jeff"

* * *

want more? i know you do... 


	2. Chapter 2

"so sweet one what is your name" he asked as he kisses my collar bone lightly.

"Virgil, and yours kind sir." I lean my head back for him to give more room to my neck.

"Jeff"

I moan out softly as Jeff finds a soft spot on my neck and moan more as he keeps up at the one spot. Encouraging him I wrap my arms around his shoulder and thrust up grinding my now fully hard shaft against him. I smile as I hear him moan out and I move a hand up to fun my fingers into his hair.

He moves his head to look at me and I see a need burning deep in them hiding a story that I wish not to know for my own safety. Smiling I move my head and kiss him softly and groan as he deepens the kiss and moves his hips against mine and I purr loudly when I feel his hard cock against mine.

I watch him closely as he moves off of me and goes to his bag and grabs a tube of lube and a box of condoms. Moaning as he moves back onto the bed I reach out and grab the lube from him and move him onto his knees and take his cock into my mouth humming deeply and smile around his shaft as I feel his hand on my head pushing me further onto him which I comply with and open my throat enough so he can slide in all the way.

Controlling my breathing I let him thrust into my mouth as much as he pleases. I feel a shift in his movement and I pull him back just enough so the head of his cock sits in my mouth and i suck hard until I hear him choke out a scream and he cums into my mouth. Drinking what I can I let some run down my chin before I let him go and I lick him clean surprised that he stayed mostly hard.

I start when he grabs my chin pulling me up to his level and shake in pleasure as he licks the cum from my face. I smile at him and run my hands over his chest and move them down his body until I grab his cock and pump him back to full hardness and I watch while I do this and I can see stress and pain leave his face and eyes.

For some reason I feel more comfortable around this man then I have with the others I have been with I think to myself.

I stop pumping him when he grabs my arm lightly. Smiling I grab the box next to us and pull out pack and rip it open with my teeth and pull out the condom while I kiss Jeff deeply and roll the protection onto his hard shaft. Getting it all the way onto him I check it to make sure it wont slip off and I get some lube and spread it over him.

"please…on your back." he moans out as he thrust into my hand.

I kiss him again and lay back as he asked spreading my legs for him. I lift my legs over his hips as he settles between them and he slides into my body slowly taking his time moaning out how tight I am even though I stretched before he got here.

Both of us groan loudly as he sits fully into me and sits there collecting himself. I run my hands over his arms in comfort trying to bring him from having his orgasm.

Gasping as he starts to thrust steadily I move my hips to meet him every time. Gripping my hips tightly he picks up his pace and I reach behind my head to grab at the pillow tightly and try to hold back from screaming so loud as my prostate gets hit with every thrust causing me to see stars.

I let go of the pillow and grab my cock and start pumping it in time with the thrusting. Moaning softly as he leans over and kisses me I thrust my tongue into his mouth and play with his as he moves faster trying to reach the peak of his pleasure.

Moaning and grunting we both move in a frenzied pace lost in our own pleasure when after a few minutes I lean my head back calling out Jeff's name and releasing hard into my hand and over my stomach. Panting I still try to move my hips with his thrust to help him and he bows over me in a hard thrust and cums hard where I almost wish he didn't have a condom on and I could feel him filling me.

Jeff sits in me for a little longer before pulling out with a soft moan and takes off the condom setting it in the trash before heading to the bathroom and my guess would be to clean up a little bit. I snuggle into the bed and play with the silk around my neck waiting for him to come back to the bed.

I keep my eyes on the bathroom door thinking how much im going to get from this night since this guy seems to be loaded because of the suit he got plus paying for a full night with me that I know for a fact does not come cheap. I smile brightly as Jeff comes back into the room and slides into bed beside me.

"want me to give you a massage Jeff. You did pay for a full night so ill do what I can to make it worth the money." I start rubbing his chest but stop quickly when he grabs my hands.

" don't worry about doing much Virgil. I just really wanted some company and I kept getting your name. what we have done is fine enough for me right now." I watch him yawn softly and I smile as I lay down over him resting my head on his chest and moan contently as he wraps his arms around me and I feel protected for once.

Tilting my head up I kiss Jeff lightly before tucking my face into his neck breathing in his scent before falling asleep with him.


End file.
